Amerigoia
=Founding= The the Founder of Amerigoia, GogetaDBZ96, came to the Eastern Seaboard with a Dream. He had a vision of a Futuristic Utopia. He gatherered together a Milita to take control of the city Neonia, his proposed Capital. Approch to Neonia GogetaDBZ96 approched Neonia with his 100 man Milita. The Mayor of Neonia Surrendered the town and all the citizens ofd the town joined this ambitions man. He then setup the "The Royal Army of Amerigoia." He has also expanded the size of Amerigoia, Improved the economy of his country, improved the education of his citizens, and build up a formidable army. =The Rogue Wars= Amerigoia has taken part in the Rogue Wars for the Great GATO. He has taken part in battles against Thelmonk and Nice Guy. His valiant army has taken a valiant part in the wars against the Rogue Nations. =Nation Information= Amerigoia is a very large and older nation at 66 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Amerigoia work diligently to produce Iron and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Amerigoia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Amerigoia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Amerigoia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Amerigoia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Amerigoia will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. The Populus The 2,423 supporters of Amerigoia enjoy the current peace of their country. They also are glad about their countries involvement in the new Anti-Rogue Force. They support GATO and their nations involvement in it. Great War 2 Amerigoia, supporting her allies in GATO, joined the war against the Initiative. Gogeta himself led his soldiers into battle but his troops were overwhelmed. Amerigoia was surrounded by enemies on all fronts. The organization of the war in GATO fell apart. Amerigoia did not receive aid from her allies and there were an inadequete number of nations retaliating against the offensive nations. GATO surrendered to the Initiative forces and Amerigoia styed with her allies the entire span of the war. Great War 3 GATO and her allies were recovering as was amerigoia. But then stuff happened and GATO was back at war with the Initiative. Gogeta had been planning a new alliance but due to the onset of GW3 he decided to join GATO for a final stand. Amerigoia was overwhelmed again and Amerigoia was utterly destroyed by the Genmay forces. Amerigoia was reduced to a few huts and minor roads. After the conclusion of GW3 Gogeta decided to led his people to a new land and join a new alliance. Category:Nations